


Dean’s Turn

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time Bottoming, Incest, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Until tonight, Sam was always the one to top when he and Dean had sex.  Now Sam wants Dean to top him for the first time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 284





	Dean’s Turn

“Are you sure you wanna bottom?” Dean asked Sam again, needing to be certain. The brothers had been together for years, and Sam had only ever topped when they fucked - that is, until tonight, when Sam announced that he wanted to feel Dean’s cock inside him.

“Yes, Dean,” Sam spoke in a seductive tone. He bent his naked body over the edge of the motel room bed and looked back at Dean over his shoulder. “I’m sure. I want you to fuck me.”

Dean made an involuntary groan of desire and retrieved the bottle of lube, then set it on the bed beside Sam.

“Okay, Sammy,” he said huskily, and Sam made a pleased hum.

Gingerly, Dean parted Sam’s ass cheeks and gazed at his hole. It seemed to call to him, and Dean’s cock twitched demandingly. 

“Fuck,” Dean murmured, “you look so good, Sammy.”

“Mmm,” Sam moaned at the praise.

With little forethought Dean dropped to his knees and brought his tongue to Sam’s hole. He lapped over the circle of puckered flesh with the bed of his tongue. He traced along the rim, his tongue’s tip gliding over each tiny fold of flesh. He swirled his entire tongue repeatedly over the outside of Sam’s hole and he poked teasingly at Sam’s opening with the very tip of his tongue, but he didn’t yet penetrate him. 

As Dean licked him, Sam made little sounds of pleasure that made Dean ache with longing. Dean lavished affection on Sam’s hole, nearly worshipping it with his tongue. When Dean finally felt he had given enough attention to the outside, he pushed his tongue inside; Sam made a lyrical moan and began to rock his hips, the motion of his pelvis causing his hole to move on and off of Dean’s protruding tongue. Dean held Sam’s ass cheeks spread wide and allowed Sam to fuck himself on his tongue for as long as Sam liked.

“Dean, fuck,” Sam cried in time, “I need, I need your cock inside me.”

Dean pulled his head back and coated his fingers with lube.

“I’m gonna get you nice and ready for my cock, Sammy.”

“Mmm,” Sam replied dreamily.

With great carefulness Dean prepared Sam’s hole with his fingers. He slid the first slippery finger inside as gradually as he could, then glided it in and out with excruciating slowness. Sam thrust lightly against the bed beneath him and when Dean gingerly reentered with two fingers Sam grunted and shoved himself all the way onto them.

“Feels good?” Dean asked as he worked his fingers in and out, meeting the thrusts of Sam’s hips.

“So good, yes, Dean, when will you fuck me?” Sam replied urgently.

“Soon, Sammy,” Dean replied, wanting to fuck his brother so badly that his cock ached but needing to be certain that he wouldn’t hurt Sam with his entry.

Sam made a little impatient whine and Dean chuckled softly. He began to use a scissoring motion of his two fingers to further ready Sam’s hole, gradually loosening the tight entrance. He reangled his fingers and found Sam’s sensitive prostate and rubbed soft circles against it; he didn’t just want Sam to be ready to take his cock without pain, he wanted Sam to yearn to have his hole filled, to yearn for Dean to fill it. He wanted Sam to need him.

“Dean,” Sam cried out, “I need you, fuck me, fuck me, I need your cock.”

Dean heard himself make a loud moan as he gently removed his fingers and stood up. He slicked his cock thoroughly with lube, then guided it to Sam’s entrance. He rested the head against the outside of Sam’s hole and paused.

“Still sure, Sammy?”

“Yes, Dean, fuck me now,” Sam replied fervently.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned softly as he slid carefully inside. “Sammy, oh fuck, Sammy,” he murmured once he was fully in, “Sammy, Sammy.”

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so good, come on, go on and fuck me, Dean, fuck me,” Sam demanded.

Dean pulled nearly all the way out of Sam’s channel, then slid fully inside once again. He repeated this set of motions over and over, moving his hips faster and faster in response to Sam’s desperate, needy cries. Sam humped the bed as Dean fucked him, grinding madly against the mattress. Dean panted and stroked a hand down Sam’s spine and Sam made a tender sound. Dean moaned and leaned forward, layering his torso over Sam’s back so that he could press his lips to the side of Sam’s neck as he fucked him. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered in his ear, “does it feel good?”

“So good, Dean, don’t stop,” Sam breathed, “tell me how good I feel, Dean, tell me.”

“You feel fucking amazing, Sammy,” Dean spoke with a passion that threatened to consume him, “so damn good, oh Sammy, I don’t even know how, how to explain how good you feel, so fucking good, oh Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam murmured, “Dean, Dean,” and their joined bodies undulated as their cries of pleasure mingled for countless, timeless moments. 

When Dean felt his peak grow near, he held his orgasm off because he never wanted their sex to be over. He kept on fucking his little brother until Sam cried out that he was about to come, and then Dean hurried to release in sync with him.

“Dean,” Sam moaned richly as he spilled onto the bed with a hard jerk of his hips.

“Sammy,” Dean cried in the same moment, and he shot his essence ecstatically into the depths of Sam’s form.


End file.
